


Crash Bandicoot: New Beginnings

by TwistedDubstepGirl



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDubstepGirl/pseuds/TwistedDubstepGirl
Summary: Years have passed, the times have changed. Along with time, the characters we can to know, love, and hate have changed as well. They're older, some retired from acts of heroism/villainy, and most of them have children. As the children grow, they may end up at war like their parents before them. (New faces and old foes will be featured!) (Rated for violence and foul language)((Also on my fanfiction.net account and posted on the Crash Bandicoot Amino where you can also find art of the next generation characters in the story. Transferring the story here a bit at a time.))
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~Seven Years Ago~

Crash Bandicoot had just defeated Cortex's last and newest henchman, or, henchWOMAN in this case: a female bandicoot with blood red fur, ice blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair and she was dressed in a black ninja uniform but without the cowl.

Crash held out a hand to help her up, but she only shook her head before throwing down a smoke pellet. Crash coughed as he waved the smoke away, but when the smoke cleared….she was gone….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The female bandicoot knelt in front of Cortex and Uka Uka, neither of them were happy with her.

"Cassidy, you FAILURE!" the evil mask yelled.

The bandicoot, Cassidy, shivered and kept her gaze to the floor.

"I honestly thought you would be worthy of being my general, I believed you would be the one to defeat Crash Bandicoot…..but NO, you were DEFEATED! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Cortex yelled, grabbing Cassidy's ponytail and forcing her to look at him. "You WILL be punished for this…"

"B-but….Master, please….give me another chance!" she begged, but was slapped so hard that she was knocked backwards. Tears filled her eyes as she was then punched in the eye, then further assaulted like every other day she had failed on training assignments.

"Leave her alone!" Crash yelled as he rushed in and tackled Cortex, triggering a fight that allowed Cassidy to escape.

Cassidy ran to the part of the hideout where her room was and rid herself of the ninja uniform. She tossed on a black tanktop, a blue jacket that she had cut the sleeves off of, a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, and pair of black combat boots.

"I have to get out of here…." She said to herself, then alarms sounded throughout the building.

Cassidy looked out of her room and saw everyone evacuating. Everyone except….

"Oh, no…."

Cassidy ran into the room where Crash had been fighting Cortex, smoke was everywhere and machines were going haywire with damage. It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the smoke and she found Crash weakened, but victorious, in the center of the room. She rushed over and grabbed him, then held onto him as she jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground below.

"Why did you help me?" Crash asked.

"You would've died in there…." Cassidy replied, then she turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Crash ran and got in her way. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm not going back to Cortex." She pushed passed him and began walking away again.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Cassidy stopped and turned to face Crash, and saw two more Bandicoots standing on either side of him.

Feeling threatened, Cassidy got into a defensive stance and removed her staff from the weapon holster on her back. When she noticed none of them were making an attempt to attack, she tossed her wooden staff to the ground and stomped it in half.

She was visibly nervous as she approached the three siblings, knowing it would be a while before they could trust her.

What she didn't know….

Is that she'd fall for the oldest of the three…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First introduction of some next generation characters in this chapter!
> 
> The twins, Crystal and Connor, are born in this chapter. I didn't go into details with the birth because....well, it's not pretty.....trust me.....

Cassidy yawned as she prepared for bed, brushing her hair and putting on a gown before looking in the bathroom mirror. She was pregnant and due within the week, it could be any day now.

“Not much longer….” She sighed as the baby kicked, then placed her hand where she felt the motion.

She was expecting a little boy, but everyone has told her that she was a bit big to only be having one baby. All ultrasounds have only picked up one baby, so Cassidy just laughed off the mention of twins.

She made her way to the bedroom that she shared with her husband and got the hospital bags out of the closet, going through it all to make sure it was ready.

“Everything alright, Cass?” asked a voice from behind her.

“Just double checking the bags, our little boy could be here any day now.” She answered as she sat on the bed.

Crunch, her husband of three years now, sat next to Cassidy and pulled her onto his lap. His arms went around her and he placed his hands on each side of Cassidy’s swollen stomach, he tensed up a bit when he felt both hands get kicked.  
Cassidy took notice of this and smiled tiredly. “He’s getting active, isn’t he?”  
“What if….he doesn’t like me?”

“Oh, honey, don’t think like that.” Cassidy sighed and adjusted herself to look at her husband. “You’re going to be a great father.”

“What if-“

“Don’t you dare ask another negative question!” Cassidy snapped.

Crunch winced at the sound of Cassidy snapping at him, his ears pinned back and he turned his head away which made him look like a scolded pup.

Cassidy just sighed and moved to where she was now in front of him, eyes locked together. “I’m sorry….I just don’t want you thinking you aren’t going to be a good father. I love you, and our son is going to love you.”

“Thanks, Cass…”

The two hugged and shared a kiss, then Cassidy doubled over in pain.  
It was time….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple was in the delivery room in no time at all, Cassidy was in severe pain since there was no time for her to receive an epidural. She was laying in the bed, struggling to catch her breath, with her beloved at her side.

Their doctor was a woman named Nailani, an expert in many medical fields including childbirth.

“Ok, Cassidy….are you ready?” the doctor asked, dressed in scrubs and a medical mask and gloves.

Cassidy nodded and tears ran down her face.

The doctor got ready and checked Cassidy. “Alright….now push!”

-About Half an Hour Later-

A crying baby boy was being cleaned up after his umbilical cord was cut. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, but was handed to his father when Cassidy started crying in pain.

“Let’s see what’s going on….” The doctor checked Cassidy, then her eyes widened. “….looks like we’re not done here!”

The new parents both looked shocked. “Twins?!”

The doctor nodded and ordered Cassidy to start pushing again.

About twenty minutes later, a little girl was being cleaned up an handed to her mother…but the baby was only born with part of her right arm.

Once Cassidy was holding both babies, the doctor went to get cleaned up and give the couple some time with their newborns.

Cassidy looked down at her newborn twins tiredly, smiling. She then looked at Crunch. “They look like you.”

“They do, don’t they? Our little girl has your eyes, Cass.” He replied, smiling weakly at the baby girl who was staring at him. He reached and picked up his daughter, cradling her gently in his arms. The newborn girl stretched and yawned, causing her father’s heart to melt from cuteness…but he was also worried about how she was missing part of her arm.

~The Next Day~

Crash had come to see what he thought was only his nephew, but was met with surprise when he went into the room to find he now had a niece as well. He just smirked at his older brother. “I told you she was having twins.”

The twins were currently asleep and wrapped in blankets, Cassidy was finally up walking and able to take a shower. The babies were going to be put in regular clothes once they woke up.

“So, bro, what names did you pick?” Crash asked as he looked at the sleeping babies.

“Crystal and Connor.”

“I see I’m not the only one who decided to keep the 'C' name going.” Crash said, referring to his own son that had been born almost two years ago.

Right on cue, little Crystal started whining and opened her ice blue eyes. She immediately started crying until her father picked her up which calmed her instantly.

“Aww, she’s a daddy's girl!” Crash yelled happily, which woke Connor up and earned Crash a glare from his older brother.

Once Crunch had the twins calmed down, he went ahead and put some clean clothes on them since Cassidy was still in the shower. He put a t-shirt and a pair of pants on Connor, then put a dress on Crystal.

It was then Crash noticed his niece’s little arm was missing from the elbow down. “Wait…..how’d that happen?”

“We’re not sure, she was born that way.”

The two males watched over the twins until they fell asleep and Crash had to leave.

Cassidy had talked to some specialists that discovered the reason Crystal only had half an arm is because she wasn’t fully developed and her growth just stopped in the womb.

Both parents were already protective over their children, but that wouldn’t help much as the twins got older….


	3. Chapter 3

~A Few Years Later~

Crystal and Connor were now old enough to go to the local elementary school, but Crystal was having the worst end of the experience. Only having use of one arm made things harder for her and caused a lot of bullying.

One day, she had enough….

It was recess and all the kids were outside on the playground. Crystal and Connor were sitting with their older cousin Christian, who was Crash’s half-fox son. Christian may have been older, but he was permitted to help watch after Crystal during recess due to her…..disability.

Christian stood up and looked at his younger cousins. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

The twins nodded as he ran off.

No sooner than Christian left, a boy around Christian’s age came over and pushed Crystal down.

“Hey, leave her alone!” Connor yelled and stood up, but got pushed down as well and started to cry.

“Hmph….Pathetic….” The boy huffed, then found himself face first in the ground.

It was Crystal who had brought the older boy down and was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

“You leave my big brother alone!” the little one-armed girl yelled, then threw the boy across the playground with the one arm that she had.

The older boy landed head first on the large slide and dented it in half when he landed.

The twins just stood there in awe, Crystal looked down at her one hand and then at the now unconscious boy on the other end of the playground.

“Crystal and Connor…..my office, NOW!” the principal said sternly.

The two young bandicoots were taken into the principal’s office and had to wait while their parents were called.

~Moments Later~

The twins were being walked out of the school by their parents, Crystal had gotten the most trouble so she was walking with her head low and her ears pinned back into her hair.

“Um….e-excuse me….” Came a voice from behind the four bandicoots.

They turned around and were greeted by a young wolf around the twins’ age.

“I hope Crystal isn’t in too much trouble…..she was only protecting herself and her brother….” The little wolf honestly seemed worried.

The two adults looked at the young wolf.

“No, she’s not in too much trouble.” Cassidy said. “She was taking up for herself and her brother, but she’s still in trouble for hurting someone."

The little wolf sighed a he watched the four leave the school building, but ended up smiling as Crystal waved at him before the door closed.


End file.
